1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dishwasher and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background Art
A dishwasher is a type of a home appliance for washing dishes by spraying wash water having high pressure onto dishes stored in a basket in a wash tub to remove foreign substances and the like remaining on the dishes. The dishwasher may include a main body having a wash tub provided inside it for washing dishes, a basket that stores dishes, a sump that retains wash water, a spray nozzle that sprays the wash water, and a pump that supplies the wash water in the sump to the spray nozzle.
A spray structure that sprays wash water using a rotating spray nozzle may be provided in the dishwasher. The rotating spray nozzle may allow dishes to be washed by spraying the wash water onto dishes within a range of a radius of rotation while rotating by a water pressure. In addition, a spray structure that sprays wash water using a fixed nozzle fixed at one side of the wash tub may be provided in the dishwasher. The fixed nozzle may spray the wash water onto the dishes in a predetermined direction to allow the dishes to be washed.